Benutzer Diskussion:Yuuki
Sonstiges *LOL und GUT gemacht! Sieht KLASSE aus! *knuddel* --Ayrtonia 00:35, 16. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *Muss gleich weg. Schönes Wochenende!--Ayrtonia 12:38, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) **Und was is das für ein Schmarrn? Bronzeblech--Ayrtonia 10:31, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *TOLL! Bist ja ein richtiges Genie.;)--Ayrtonia 10:15, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *Natürlich kein Problem, bin ja mehr oder weniger auch noch da. Jedenfalls schau ich täglich ins Wiki rein. Gilt das nun für alle Bilder? Zu den Items find ichs ja bissl übertrieben, aber Recht is nu mal Recht. Sollten mal bei der Gelegenheit dazu und anderes MSNn, hab da ein paar Fragen. Lieb grüss --Ayrtonia 10:54, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::GENIAL <3 --Ayrtonia 20:57, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *Ohje! Hört sich net gut an. Werd mal die Stellung halten, soweit es geht. :) Wenn was sein sollte, dann texten wir vorerst eben hier. Kein Thema! Hoffe bekommst das bald wieder hin. Wünsch dir schönes Wochenende! --Ayrtonia 11:09, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::*Oh man, tut mir leid! Hoffe bist bald wieder voll ausgerüstet.--Schnucki 09:47, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *Hä?!!! Welche meinst du?--Ayrtonia 17:38, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::*Ich geh immer auf "Letzte Änderung"!!! Zeig mal ne Seite. Also, als ich ne Region ersstellt hab, gings einwandfrei.--Ayrtonia 17:41, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::*Umständlich? Jedenfalls muss ich net suchen, wie Deiner Einer HAHAHA. Die Vorlage funktioniert einwandfrei. Du hast einen Fehler drin. Ich geh davon aus Du meinst Abyssea La Theine.--Ayrtonia 17:46, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::*Wenn ichs machen soll. Brauchst nur sagen. Erst hat mir Abyssea garnet gefallen, aber jetz wirds so langsam interessant also gib mal Gas! ^^ Freu mich wenn wieder da bist. Hast jetz einen Neuen oder wie kommts das Du on bist?--Ayrtonia 17:53, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *Hey Schnucki! Spielbegriffe lasse ich immer offen bzw. setze das englische noch ein. Zum einen, weil ich nicht weiss, wie es im Spiel auf deutsch heisst und den Begriff umsetzen, soll gut überlegt sein. Augmentierte Items? Wie werden die ingame genannt? Irgendeine Ahnung? Heissen die nicht Potenzial-Items soweit ich weiss. Was meinst Du? Letztendlch ist es mir gleich, will nur verhindern, dass wir Fehler machen und sollten schon sicher sein.--Ayrtonia 11:50, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::*Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es ingame Augmentierte Items heisst. Augment ist englisch und heisst erhöhen, erweitern, usw. daher würde Potenzial-Items gut passen und die Items, ja unter anderem auch Grauberg ®, haben ein Aug. als Anhänger. Ich bin mir nur net sicher, wenn man sich mehr ingame damit befassen würde, könnte man es erfahren. Viele sagen leider das das deutsche Wiki Fehler drin hat und wir, so denke ich, können nicht einfach ein Item oder Kategorie benennen nach Vermutung. Bin ich ein Spieler und will Potenzial-Items machen, kann ich mich durch das deutsche Wiki dumm und dämmlich suchen, weil wirs net haben bzw. wieder falsch benannt. Weisst Du, ich will nur sicher gehen.--Ayrtonia 12:05, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::*Sollte sich dazu jemand ingame mit der Thematik beschaffen und sich so Wissen aneignen. Manchmal denke, wäre net übel von Leuten die nicht schreiben wollen, uns aber Screens zur Verfügung stellen. Tun se aber leider auch net, ausser Patrickzero hat da viel gemacht. Ich mein, Wiki schreiben schön und gut, aber alles kann ein Einzelner auch net machen. --Ayrtonia 16:01, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hi Yuuki. Ich bräuchte deine Hilfe bezüglich den Fragen auf meiner Diskussionsseite zum Kampfsystem ganz unten im Block 2. Ich will dazu nämliche einen ausführlichen Artikel im Almanach verfassen, aber ich hab keine Zeit um mir das alles selbst anzueignen. Und da du ja das Spiel zur Genüge kennst, und mit Sicherheit schonmal ein paar Kämpfe absolviert hast, kannst du da auch sicher was dazu sagen. Mag vielleicht sein, dass manche der Fragen komisch sein könnten, aber die haben tatsächlich alle ihren Sinn und Zweck. Ich wäre dir übelst dankbar! DelNorte 13:56, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hab noch ein paar weitere Fragen auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen. Wäre schön wenn du da nochmehr Weisheit sprießen lassen könntest. DelNorte 16:29, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry wenn ich dir auf den Sack gehe. Habe mir jetzt ein paar Videos auf YT angeschaut und somit ergeben sich einige meiner Fragen. Ich ändere das mal schnell ab. DelNorte 19:00, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Waffenfertigkeitspunkte *Hey! Warum übersetzt Du nicht die englische Seite und mit LINK setzen? en:Weapon Skill Points / Waffenfertigkeitspunkte Nur mal so eine Frage^^--Ayrtonia 10:31, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Asou ja dann! Aber vergesse den LINK nicht auf der englischen Seite zur deutschen.^^ Ich benutze diese Links recht häufig und muss mich zum Teil rumklicken, weil se oftmals fehlen.--Ayrtonia 11:32, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::<3 Grüssle --Ayrtonia 10:41, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sitenotice Hallo Yuuki, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Sitenotice hier nicht dem optimalen Muster entspricht - so zum Beispiel, dass die Sitenotice nicht länger als 2 Zeilen sein sollte und nur temporär auf wichtige Ereignisse verweisen sollte. Wenn du Fragen hast, stelle mir diese auf meiner Diskussionsseite - ich schaue nächste Woche nochmal rein, um dir beim Anpassen zu helfen, falls noch Hilfe benötigst. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:15, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bilder einfügen Hey, also die Hilfefunktion für Wiki ist ja ehm.. naja.. ich habe das Bild für den Hermes-Stab eingefügt. Muss ich nun das englische Bild erst raus nehmen, bevor ich das deutsche rein machen kann? Shimaya 13:34, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Schnnucki is back Heyaa! Supi, hab Dich vorhin schon online gesehen. Freu! <3<3<3 --Ayrtonia 18:47, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Lehrgang *Moin erstmal! Das liegt daran, dass ich mich hauptsächlich nach der englischer Vorlage richte, siehe unter Trial {{Quest ...... von daher nehme ich auch die Vorlage "Auftrag" und nicht {{Lehrgang..... , dass Du eine angelegt hast, wusste ich nicht, bzw hatt ich nicht darauf geachtet. Die NEUE Vorlage {{Auftrag .... hatt ich seit einiger Zeit schon angelegt, weil die anderen Vorlagen schon veraltet sind und im englischen keiner mehr verwendet.--Ayrtonia 10:33, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::*Willst jetz Stress machen wegen dem oder was? Ich sagte, ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet und nicht JETZT und auch nicht GESTERN und nicht VORGESTERN die Vorlage angelegt, sondern schon seit ein paar Wochen. Ob Deine jetz zuerst da war, is für mich Jacke wie Hose. Tatsache ist die Vorlage beginnt mit Quest und nicht Trial und daher hatte ich auch nicht nach einer Vorlage LEHRGANG gesucht. ICH BITTE DAHER UM ENTSCHULDIGUNG. Habs geändert und nun gut isses. Mach da weiter! Halt mich jetz raus. Fährst mich da an und nicht mal ein Guten Morgen-Begrüssung. Schönen Tach noch. --Ayrtonia 11:11, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::*Zum ersten grüsst Du neuerdings net mal, was bedeutet, Du bist angepisst, weil ich nicht Deine Vorlage verwendet hatte. Zum zweiten, unterstellst Du mir das ich absichtlich eine Vorlage angelegt habe. Meine Erklärung ignorierst Du völlig, sondern stellst klar welche zuerst da war, das aber nicht der Punkt meiner Erklärung ist. Die Vorlage die ich erstellte, hatte ich nicht eben erst erstellt, sondern schon mehrmals in anderen NEUEN Aufträgen verwendet und ohne einen Kommentar von Dir bisher. Bisher sage ich zu allem Ja und Amen, daher wünsche ich aber jetzt, dass die neuen Vorlagen in den Aufträgen auch in blau und Layout gehalten sein sollen wie im englischen. Und es handelt sich hierbei um Aufträge und nicht die Missionsvorlagen. Weisst Du, eine nette Begrüssung und "Du Schnucki guck mal da is eine Vorlage zu den Lehrgängen", wäre schon mal viel netter und anders rübergekommen. Der Ton macht die Musik. Ich hab mich angegriffen gefühlt und tu es immer noch, dass ich vorsetzlich NICHT Deine verwendet hätte. Wie kommst Du darauf das ich das tue? Meinst Du ich guck alles was Du machst? Das es die Vorlage gab, wusste ich bis vorhin nicht, aber Hr. Schnucki hat mich freundlich darauf hingewiesen. Und ich sage es nochmal, bevor ich eine Vorlage verwende oder anlege, schaue ich erstmal ob es schon eine gibt. Und da die Vorlage im englischen QUEST heisst, habe ich im deutschen auch nicht nach LEHRGANG gesucht. Für mich ist es ein klares Missverständnis und ich versuche es zu erklären, dabei stosse ich auf totale Ignorranz bei Dir. Verzeihung nochmal, werd nie wieder eine Vorlage anlegen.--Ayrtonia 12:01, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *:Hey! Hab ja schon vermutet das es sich um Potenzial-Items handelt. Gut, dass Du es oder wir jetzt genauer wissen. Hab das schon oftmals als /shout gesehen, aber im wiki dazu nie etwas gefunden. Daher war es nur eine Vermutung. Und zur Diskussion, meine Meinung immer noch ein Missverständnis was leider in den Foren oft vorkommt. Keine Begrüssung usw., wie ich es normalerweise von dir kenne und schätze, hat das ganze anders auf mich wirken lassen, als Du es vielleicht meintest. Die Zeit zu finden etwas zu beanstanden war da, nur kein kurzes "Hallöchen". Ich verstehe voll und ganz, dass Du wohl zu dieser Zeit nicht im Wiki sein darfst, verstehe aber nicht, warum Du gerade da Deine Beanstandung zum Ausdruck bringst. Weil es eine weitere Erklärung/Diskussion benötigt. Und mir war oder ist nicht bewusst, wenn ich Vorlagen erstellen will, dass ich vorher wen fragen muss. Zu "Ja und Amen" meine ich auch wirklich, dass ich stets mit Deinen Ideen einverstanden bin/war, weil sie immer gut sind. Vielleicht erwarte ich es auch mal, dass wenn ich etwas umsetze (und kommt nicht oft vor) das man es schätzt und damit auch einverstanden ist, anstatt immer nur rumnörgelt. Ich weiss, Du willst es nicht 1:1 wie die "Amis" haben, aber ich lese auch viel auf den englischen Seiten, mehr sogar als auf der deutschen. Ein Unterschied zur englischen und deutschen verwirrt mich aber manchmal und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass ich in manchen Dingen nicht die einzigste bin. Es gibt nix vergleichbar besseres als das englische eben. Der Aufbau zu den Seiten sollte demnach schon ähnlich sein, sprich Stil auch der Vorlagen zu den Aufträgen, usw.. Das Du Dich nun zurückziehen willst, enttäuscht mich etwas und damit bin ich garnicht einverstanden. Du hast hier schon mehr erreicht als manch anderer und einen wertvollen Beitrag geleistet.--Ayrtonia 00:54, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) La'Loff Ampitheater * Tja, falscher Link falscher Name stammt von hier Regionen. Ob er nun richtig geschrieben wurde, hab ich nicht geprüft. Kaum zu glauben, die wohl älteste Seite des Wikis bespickt mit Fehlern, Grüssle an Shaari!!!!! Naja, in Zukunft prüf ich die Richtigkeit vorher. Danke für den Hinweis *knuddel*--Ayrtonia 16:56, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wunsch *Hey sieht toll aus! Mach Dir aber nicht so viel Mühe, für das neue Wiki FFXIV wäre es schon ideal. Die Blogs rechts sind klasse! Schnucki übertrifft sich mal wieder selbst.--Ayrtonia 13:28, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :*Sieht doch gut aus oder was meinst Du? Meinst du mit der Karte die Ansprache "Hallo Gast"?--Ayrtonia 20:05, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::*Wenn das geht, warum nicht?--Ayrtonia 20:43, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Grundlagen *Steh aufm Schlauch! Welche Grundlagen im englischen und Icons? Helf mir mal bitte!--Ayrtonia 17:16, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :*Und du willst stattdessen Icons?--Ayrtonia 21:44, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::*Nein, finde ich sogar toll. Hab mir schon passende Icons überlegt. Eventuell auch als GIF. so wie das Datei:Völker.gif. Ok bissl gross, könnts auch noch kleiner machen. Muss auch nicht GIF sein, war nur so Gedanke.--Ayrtonia 03:06, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::*So zu Völker Datei:Völker1.gif und Nation Datei:Nationen.gif ::::Obwohl eine Seite mit blinkenden Icons irritiert ganz schön. :::::Und so zu Charakter kreieren/bauen? Datei:Charakterkreation.png--Ayrtonia 03:10, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *Yup das geht!--Ayrtonia 09:55, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :*Datei:Völker2.gif Datei:Nationen1.gifSo? 100x100 net bissl zu gross?--Ayrtonia 10:19, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :*Das finde ich gut, alle Gif-Icons so. Was sagst Du?--Ayrtonia 11:00, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::*Übergang etwas schneller, so ok? Datei:Völker3.gifDatei:Nationen2.gif--Ayrtonia 12:54, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC)